leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zaubereffekte
: Zaubereffekte sind Effekte, die ausgelöst werden, wann immer ein Champion Fähigkeitsschaden verursacht. Das schließt sogar Fähigkeiten ein, die sich ansonsten wie ein Basisangriff verhalten. Champion Abilities On-Spell Effects The following effects occur when your champion's ability deals damage, rather than when the ability is casted. They won't trigger if the ability is blocked or you miss the ability. * * grants and her attacks a slow * empowers his abilities * increases his attack speed when spells land * adds bonus damage to her next ability or attack * adds bonus damage to her next damaging ability * applies bonus damage to an ally's next damaging ability or attack * applies bonus damage to her next attack * generates a shield when he deals damage with his abilities * empowers his abilities when above 50 Heat * grants his abilities area of effect damage * for * will heal allies whenever they damage the marked enemy * amplifies his damage * amplifies his damage against disabled enemies ** amplifies his damage against his target * grants his and attacks a slow ** grants missile-lock * grants bonus damage to his other abilities * empowers his basic abilities * amplifies all damage against debuffed enemies * cooldown is reduced by using his other abilities * sprouts plants in response to her abilities * Chilled for * Poison for On-Being Hit Effects The following effects can occur when your champion is hit by a basic attack or ability, whether or not deals damage. * * (slows only) * * * (crowd control only) * On-Cast Effects The following effects occur when your champion casts an ability, rather than when the ability deals damage. These effects will occur even on damageless abilities, if the ability is blocked, or if the ability misses. * (stack requirement) * * On-Hit Effects The following "on-hit effects" are incorrectly, although possibly intentionally classified as abilities and will trigger spell effects. The triggering attack can still trigger on-hit effects. * * ** (passive) * (active) * * (passive) * * * (no base physical attack damage) * (no base physical attack damage) * ** (no base physical attack damage) * (activation effect) Pets :For the full article, see pets. Pets have a complicated relationship with on-hit effects and spell effects. * Any damage dealt by a pet that isn't its basic attacks will apply spell effects. ** aura, , explosion * If its basic attacks deal damage based on its AD (regardless of whether the damage is physical or magical), it will trigger any on-hit effects that it is in possession of. It will not trigger the on-hit effects of its owner, but it will trigger spell effects. ** , , , , and all of omens. * If its basic attacks deal damage based on its AP (regardless of wether the damage is physical or magical), it will trigger its owner's spell effects. It will not trigger on-hit effects, neither its own or its owner's. ** will trigger spell effects, and despite having attack damage it deals damage based on an unseen statistic. Items Applying Spell Effects The following activated damaging items will apply spell effects sourced from items (they will not apply champion-specific spell effects): * * * On-Spell Effects The following effects occur when your champion's ability deals damage, rather than when the ability is casted. They won't trigger if the ability is blocked or you miss the ability. * * * * * * seconds (40% for second for area of effect spells, 20% for second for multi-hit or damage-over-time spells and pet damage).||3000}} On-Being Hit Effects The following effects can occur when your champion is hit by a basic attack or ability, whether or not deals damage. * * * On-Cast Effects The following effects occur when your champion casts an ability, rather than when the ability deals damage. They will trigger even if the ability is blocked or you miss the ability. * * * second cooldown).||2900}} * second cooldown).||3000}} * * second cooldown).||1200}} * * second cooldown).||3703}}